


Hannah Gets Sick

by LittleRoses



Series: A New Oc Series Cause the Other Had Too Many [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Hannah be sick, Hannah is in a mood, Moose is protective when Hannah is sick, Other, Robyn helps, Robyn swears, Sibling like relationship of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: Robyn helps Hannah when she gets sick, and Hannah is grumpy when she is sick. And Robyn is acting... how would one word it? Like a... mother bird? :>.





	Hannah Gets Sick

Hannah was sprawled out on her house surrounded my empty boxes, used tissues, and in general a big mess. She was in her favorite pajamas. Lepord print pajama pants and a black sleeveless pajama top that says "Let Me Sleep Or Face the Consequences". Moose was in between Hannah and the back of the couch with his head on her side and a paw on her leg.

Robyn suddenly came through the door "Yeesh did you even remember to lock the doo-" he saw the mess "Holy shit!" he squawked "You didn't tell me you got sick!"

Hannah lifted a tired hand, pointing her finger at him "You're one to talk..." her arm flopped back on the couch.

Robyn raised an eyebrow "Have you taken any medication?" 

Hannah groaned "The cabinet is too far awaaaay."

Robyn let out a loud frustrated sigh, he pulled out his phone to text Anne _Tell Mom I'll be with Hannah longer. She's sick and needs supervision apparently._ Once Anne replied with an _ok_ Robyn dropped his stuff next to the door and headed to the cabinet that held medication and stuff.

He took out some devolving medicine and made a cup of tea. He put the meicine in. He watched it slowly desolve into nothingness. Once it was done, he walked over to Hannah who was still in pretty much the same position as she was when he entered the apartment "Hannah, you look like death."

"I _feel_ like death!" she retorted.

Robyn shook his head, slightly amused, slightly annoyed. He felt her forehead and almost drew back his hand in shock "I could cook some eggs with that tempature!"

Hannah stuck her toungue out at him like the mature adult she was.

Robyn helped her sit up to drink the tea. Robyn noticed that Moose was eyeing the tea. Robyn knew full well that Moose was protective of his owner when he sensed vulnerability "Calm down Moose." he said in a soothing voice, one that you typically speak to a dog with.

Hannah had already finished the cup. A little sad at the comforting drink being gone "Aw, the drink is gone..." Hannah's voice was a little slurred. Robyn was slightly more worried because she was acting pretty loopy.

"Okay, I'm going to get you some canned soup."

"Chicken noodle?~" Hannah asked, a little too excited,

Robyn chuckled a little "Yes, Hannah, chicken noodle."

Hannah had a goofy smile as she flopped back onto the couch "Yay!~"

Robyn finished heating up the soup and handed the bowl to Hannah "Eat this, I'm going to clean... this up..." Robyn gagged a little at the mess he was about to clean. First he got the worst part over with; the tissues. He stuffed them into a Walmart bag and tossed the bag into the trashcan. He then picked up the tissue boxes and also threw them away. He then proceeded to rinse the dishes and put them into the dishwasher before finally wiping a few things down. Finished.

Robyn glanced back over to see Hannah out cold on the couch. He shook her lightly "Hannah wake up." in return he got a half awake glare "Alright, time to go to bed." Robyn helped Hannah up and allowed his friend to lean on him as they made their way to her bedroom, Hannah fell onto her bed, Moose quickly climbed up and laid down with her, head reaching around her chest. So Robyn covered both Hannah and Moose with the blanket

"Thanks Robyn..." Hannah said before drifting off.

Robyn smiled "Anytime."

 

~1 week later~

 

Hannah practically kicked open Robyn's apartment door "ROBYN DELETE THAT VIDEO OF ME BEING THAT OUT OF IT OR I AM GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!"

 

==========

 

YAY ROBYN ACTING LIKE A CARING OLDER BROTHER! :> And kinda being a mama bird. Hannah would do the same for him. :>

Hannah gets real grumpy when she's sick, if it's a higher reaver she'll get loopy. How does Robyn get when he's sick?


End file.
